Sharing a Bed
by Xiry
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his seventh year for the second time. At Hogwarts Harry and the other reattending students end up having to share dorms. They also need to share a room with one other person. Guess who Harry ends up sharing with?
1. Ending up with you

**Disclaimer: I do not own these charachters. They belong to J.K Rowling, who I truly admire!**

**Chapter 1: Ending up with you**

As summer passed it was once again time for Harry Potter to go back to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry as a seventh-grader.

Along with a few others who didn't attend their seventh year because of the war he was now, once again, on the train which was now moving away from platform 9 and 3/4.

Harry was looking out the window, thinking about his coming year at Hogwarts. His_ last_ year.

It felt so weird given the previous year that he had almost died, trying to kill the Dark Lord.

He was happy though. For the first time he would actually have a calm, normal year at Hogwarts as a completely normal student, reconsidering the fact that now everybody saw him as a hero. If possible, he was now even more famous than before. But still, he felt like he would have the most normal year at Hogwarts ever.

Little did he know.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts, all the students got to the big castle and went to the great hall for the feast, as usual . Later, professor McGonagall instructed that all the students that had come back to redo their seventh year had to wait in their seats while the others were escorted to their dormitories. The ones left were only people from Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Some of them were actually sixth-years student the previous years, but since they also didn't attend they were all in the same situation. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny were the ones left at the Gryffindors table. Other students left in the hall was Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. Harry already knew the reasons to why some of them didn't attend their seventh year. The Slytherins were obviously made into obeying the dark lord or their parents. He had helped Malfoy and his mother at least. He didn't know what had happened to Crabbe and Goyle, but he knew he was happier without them. It was enough as it was having to have another year with the Malfoy.** (A/N. I know It seems weird that Ginny and Luna are in the "re-taking seventh-year" thing, but I figured I would just go with it since the story is mostly about Harry and Draco ^^. So just ignore that part)**

His thoughts were interrupted by McGonagall telling them all to follow her. And they all did. They followed her through the long corridors and many stairs, up and down and soon they all noticed they were in parts of the school they had never been to before. Harry kept wondering about what it all was about and why they couldn't go back to their usual dormitories with the other Gryffindors. They all kept following until they reached a hall where a big portrait was hanging at the end of it.

The portrait was of a man with a hat. He was very tall and serious-looking with dark hair and pale skin. With dark eyes he looked at McGonagall.

"Password?" he asked, not looking away from her for one second.

"Creepy" Ron whispered to his friends. Hermione hushed him. Even though he had whispered the man in the portrait was now staring right at Ron with intense eyes. Ron lowered his gaze to the floor fast and shut his mouth tight. Hermione sniggered at him, thinking he deserved the death-glare from the portrait. Harry smiled at his friends, loving how they acted just like they were before the war happened. He knew they were just as happy as him to be back at school and that they were going to have a perfectly normal year for the first time.

"Phoenix and owls" professor McGonagall finally spoke up and Ron dared to look up again. "Put that on your memory, students" she then said, making many of them wonder even more about what was going on.

The Portrait flung open and they all followed the professor into a dormitory, decorated in dark colours. It was a lot smaller than the usual dormitories and there were five doors to be found. A lit fireplace was close to them and they could feel the comforting heat from it. Some couches and armchairs were also placed in the room and the floor was covered of a big rug.

"What is this all about?" a voice came from behind Harry, and he recognised it as Zabini's.

"Yeah, I don't understand either. Why aren't we back with our houses?" Hermione now said.

"I know it's all confusing, but..." professor McGonagall turned and to look at them all. "As it is, the other dormitories are full with new students, so I'm sorry to say that there is no room left for you there. Therefor, all of you are now going to share this dormitory."

"WHAT!" Blaise shouted so loud Harry almost got a heart-attack. "Are you serious? Why can't we have separate dorms?".

"If you would let me finish!" McGonagall said harshly and looked at Blaise. "The reason for this is that it is completely unnecessary to create more dormitories just because it is not in ten students liking to share rooms with other people. And about that, I shall inform you that behind each of this doors is a two-person bed with a bathroom connected to that room. And I DON'T need to hear any of you protesting!" She said the last part louder as she noticed some of the students about to speak up in protest. No one did, but their mouths hang slightly open in disbelief.

"I know what you all think and yes you will all have to share bed with one person, and believe me dear students when I say this. I tried to come up with another solution but there is just no other way. All we had left were the big beds and you should be thankful for not having to take turns sleeping on the floor. Now... It's up to you who you want to share with so I am done here. Now remember! Phoenix and owls! Great... Goodnight!"

She then hurried out of the dorm leaving ten quiet students. Not anybody said a word. Soon they started walking around the dorm looking around. Harry let himself sit in one of the armchairs. He knew something weird was going to happen. Great. Just Great. He was going to share dorms with slytherins for whole year! The ravenclaws he didn't mind since they were friends. But sharing dorms with slytherins? Really?

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He was not going to let this ruin his perfectly "normal" year at Hogwarts. He sat there with closed eyes for minutes. He was exhausted. He was just about to fall asleep when he was brought back by someone's laughter.

"RON! Stop it!" Hermione laughed and screamed, Harry guessing Ron was tickling her. "RON!"

Harry stood up and stretched before walking of to one of the, now open, doors to were he heard their voices come from. He knew that they were very much together now, Ron and Hermione. They finally got around to show their true feelings to each-other after the war ended. Harry was happy for them, even though it left him like a third wheel sometimes.

"Hey guys." Harry said just as he walked in finding them in the room where Ron still tried to tickle her.

"Hiya Harry! You fell asleep?" Ron stopped trying to tickle Hermione now and she took Ron's arm and turned to smile at Harry.

"Almost... So are you guys gonna share this room?" Harry said looking around. There was a huge bed, the door which he guessed was to the bathroom, some shelves and a desk.

"Oh no, Harry, we couldn't! We can't leave you sharing with Ginny!" Hermione looked serious now.

Harry knew what she meant. After the war he had lost all previous feelings for Ginny and he had told her that he just wasn't interested anymore. It had broken her heart and since then he couldn't face her without to much guilt.

"I'm gonna share with Ginny, and you and Ron can share, how's that?" Hermione said smiling again.

"Hermione..." Harry smiled back. "Look, you guys are gonna share, alright? That doesn't mean I'm going to have to share with Ginny. I can share with Neville!"

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked, still smiling softly.

"Absolutely!" Harry smiled back. "I'm going to find Neville right now." He then left his friends and called out for Neville.

"Hi there Harry!" Neville came out from one of the rooms smiling at him. "What's up?"

"Hey!" Harry said smiling back at his friend. "I was just wondering if you would mind sharing with me?"

Neville's smile disappeared and was replaced by an apologetic expression.

"Ah, Harry. I'm sorry. But I kind of already told Luna I'm going to share with her"

He should've known. Harry knew Neville fancied Luna. But still.

"Neville, please don't leave me with Ginny, you know were still awkward around each-other since... you know." Neville very much knew. They had become closer friends since the war and Harry told Neville as much as he told Ron or Hermione.

"Harry don't worry! Ginny is sharing with Cho!"

"Oh..." Harry calmed down a bit.** (A/N, lol at me unconsciously rhyming: Cho and Oh)**

"Now I gotta get some sleep, I'm really tired, goodnight Harry!" Neville smiled again before he walked back to his room.

"Goodnight" Harry said after him. Good, he thought, he's not stuck with Ginny at least. But now who is he gonna share with? Great.

Just as that thought struck him, he heard some shouting from the other side of the room.

"Forget it Pansy! I am not sharing with you! UGH!" Draco Malfoy pushed said girl away as he made his way to one of the rooms.

"FINE!" Pansy shouted after him. "I'm sharing with Blaise then!"

"Oh no you're not!" Blaise stood at the front of the door to another room looking wryly at Pansy.

"Come one! You and Draco don't want to share and none of you want to share with me! Don't tell me you're gonna leave me with one of them!" Harry snorted as Pansy spoke.

There was a pause and a sigh before Blaise answered.

"Allright, FINE! But make it hell and I'll throw you out in no time!"

Blaise then stepped away from the door, letting Pansy in as he himself then followed inside the room. None of them even noting a certain dark-haired boy with green eyes that had been watching the whole time. Then it struck him.

The only other person not having someone to share with was Malfoy! No, no no, no, no! Harry panicked, he was going to have to share a room, a bed and a bathroom with none other than DRACO MALFOY!

"Damn it!" He said loudly enough for himself to hear. He didn't move for minutes trying to find out another solution, but in the end, he had no other choice. He walked to the room he had seen Malfoy walk into and looked inside to find the blonde who was sitting on the edge of the right side of the bed looking around.

"Err... Hi!" Harry said to get his attention. Draco turned his head to the way Harry stood with a questioning look.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I err... It seems... that we have to share." He finally said wishing he didn't have to.

"Are the other ones taken?" Draco said looking away, slightly surprising Harry as he didn't tell him to sod off and to settle for a couch instead.

"Yeah" Harry said.

Draco didn't say anything as he stood up walking to his trunk that stood two meters away from him. Opening it he started to dig out some underwear and some black sweatpants. He was just about to walk to the bathroom as he stopped and looked at Harry who still stood at the door.

"Uh... are you gonna stand there all night?" Draco said with a questioning look.

"So you're okay with it? I mean, us sharing?" Harry looked at Draco with a stunned look on his face.

"Do I have any choice? But do anything weird and I'll kick you out." Draco said and then walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Not until Harry heard the shower turn on a few moments later he walked inside the room. He looked around slightly, noticing the room looking just as the one Hermione and Ron had been in, and then he walked out again to get his trunk that stood near the entrance to the dorm. He put it on the left side of the bed and then sat down on the edge of "his" side of the bed. Oh God. He was really going to share a room with Malfoy of all people. Well, at least Malfoy seemed calm about it. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal. It was only for night-time, right?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy coming out of the bathroom, hair dripping wet and only in his sweatpants and with his previously worn clothes in his hands. Harry couldn't stop himself from staring a bit. He was so pale. His skin looked really smooth.

"What?" Draco said staring back at Harry.

"Nothing!" Harry said looking away fast.

"Draco!" Blaise's voice came from outside the room, and said boy walked over to his trunk to dump the clothes he had in his hand on his trunk before walking to the still open door of their room.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you for leaving Pansy with me! She's already driving me nuts!" Blaise was now standing in front of Draco. He then looked over Draco's shoulder to find a certain Harry Potter in the room.

"You and Potter are sharing?" Blaise laughed.

"Yup"

"Better than Pansy" Blaise stopped laughing and now looked miserable. "God, why did I end up with her? I swear I'm gonna kill her if she won't stop arguing with me, UGH!" Draco laughed at that.

Harry didn't stay in the room long enough to hear the rest of their conversation as he then stepped inside the bathroom, locking the door to get ready for the night. When he got out Draco was once again sitting on the edge of the bed, on "his" side. Harry still couldn't believe they were going to share bed. The door was now closed and the only light in the room came from a lamp on a night-stand that stood on the right side of the bed were Draco was. Harry stepped out of his clothes leaving him in boxers before he dug through his trunk to find a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in. He put them on and then climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him. He yawned, feeling exhausted from the long day.

Draco turned around to look at Harry. Harry noticed and looked back.

"Potter, I hope you don't kick in your sleep." He said with a sneer. "You're sleeping on the floor if you do."

Harry just blinked tiredly and yawned again.

"Tired much?"

"Didn't get much sleep last night" Harry pushed himself to say through his sleepy state.

Draco just reached out to turn of the lamp on the night-stand before also crawling under the covers on his back, his left arm pushed under a pillow and the other on his stomach. Harry watched him as he closed his eyes before he took his glasses off and put them on the night-stand on his side of the bed before also closing his eyes.

"Hey Potter" Draco's voice was low

"Huh?" Harry blinked looking over to were the blonde was looking right back at him.

"Thanks..."

"For what?" Harry asked, really not getting were it all came from.

"For everything. During the war... you kind of saved me and my mother. If it hadn't been for you, our lives would have been destroyed. I just... I never thanked you for it."

Draco was now looking up at the ceiling. There was a pause before Harry managed to speak through his stunned state.

"I err... You're welcome I guess" He paused. "and thank you".

"For?" he looked at Harry who now had closed his eyes.

"For not telling them who I was that day at the manor. You knew it was me, but you didn't say anything".

"I really didn't know it was..."

"Yes you did." Harry interrupted

Now it was Draco's turn to pause.

"I just couldn't do it..."

"Still... thanks"

No one said anything else as they both drifted to sleep. Maybe sharing a room with Malfoy wouldn't be so bad after all, Harry thought before sleep took over him.

**So that's the end of chapter one. Please R&R. This is my first time writing slash, so I'd like to read your opinions. Hope you all liked it!**


	2. Touching your hair

**Disclaimer: I do not own these charachters. They belong to J.K Rowling, who I truly admire!**

**Chapter 2: Touching your hair**

_Harry was in a dark place. Not only was his surroundings pitch black but he felt like darkness was taking over him from inside. He felt panicked and trapped, like there was nowhere to run. No escape. A dark laughter came at him, but it was too dark too see were it came from. Still he recognised the laughter and more panic overtook him. The laughter seemed to come from all directions now and Harry felt himself drop to his knees. Holding his head and shutting his eyes tight he felt himself getting extremely cold. It felt almost like... death. Him closing his eyes didn't change anything though since everything was dark too begin with. Suddenly he felt a hand grabbing him by his arm and pulling him down harshly._

He let a loud panicked scream escape from him just as he was brought back to reality by a voice.

"Wake up, dammit!" Harry shot his eyes open and saw Draco's face over his and hands on his shoulders. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relieved to find he had just had a bad dream and the darkness was now gone.

"You had a bad dream" Draco spoke and Harry opened his eyes again, remembering that Draco was still over him.

"I know" Harry said in low voice, now even more exhausted then before he had fallen asleep. "What time is it?"

"err..." Draco turned to look at his night-stand , Harry assuming there was a clock there. "Three in the morning". Then he moved away from Harry and sat next to him, looking at him again.

"Sorry if I woke you up" Harry said running a hand through his hair. He still had nightmares of Voldemort and the war, but these days he didn't have to wake up knowing his dreams would haunt him since the war was over.

"You okay?" Draco actually looked concerned and that surprised Harry.

"Yeah, just... bad dreams you know."

"Yeah I know." Draco looked down at his hands. "Voldemort, right?" Harry looked confused now.

"How did you know?"

"I have them too. The bad dreams I mean." He looked up with his silvery eyes, yet they looked slightly darker than normal. "He lived at my house remember? How can I not be scared of him still?"

"He's gone, I promise you that. It's over now" Harry was still confused, now by the fact that Draco was opening up for him.

"I know... but, I can still hear his voice sometimes. It gives me the chills." Draco spoke in a low sad voice.

Harry knew how he felt. The laughter from his dream was still echoing in his head and it made him shiver thinking about it.

"Are you okay, Malfoy?"

"What do you mean?" Draco was the one confused now. "You are the one waking up from a nightmare and you ask me if I'm okay?" He sniggered.

"You seem different, and..." Draco looked deep into Harry's eyes as he paused.

"what?"

"You're being nice to me" Harry looked down, realising this might just be the end of Draco being nice to him, but he was wrong

"Well... I don't have a reason to be mean to you" Harry looked up, surprised.

"But I thought you hated me" Harry said as Draco crawled under to covers again, ready to fall back asleep.

"I did, but not anymore" Draco yawned and closed his eyes. "But I will hate you if you don't let me go back to sleep now"

"Sorry" Harry smiled slightly. He was surprised and stunned. He didn't hate him. Well, that explained why he'd let him share the room with him. He was still in shock after hearing the words 'thank you' come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. When Harry had helped Malfoy and his mother during and after the war, he never had the intentions to make him nicer to him. But even so, Draco seemed to really have changed for the better. Harry didn't know if he could call Draco his friend, the only thing he now knew was that they weren't enemies any longer.

"Potter?"

"Huh?" Harry was brought back from his thoughts.

"Go back to sleep, we're going to have to wake up in a few hours." Draco's eyes were looking at Harry for a second before he closed them again and turned his back to Harry.

"Right. Goodnight." Harry said before closing his eyes, determined to fall back asleep.

"Goodnight... and try too have good dreams this time"

"I'll try" Harry smiled

They both drifted back to sleep.

The next morning Draco woke up first. He got up, got dressed and freshened himself up in the bathroom before he even thought about the idea if waking Harry up. Harry was in deep sleep when he suddenly felt the covers getting yanked of him. The cold air in the room embraced his body and he let out a whine.

"Get up already. You're gonna be late."

"Don-wanna..." Harry whined.

There was a long pause and Harry even thought Draco had left for a second before he suddenly felt hands by his ankles dragging him out of bed. Harry let out a yelp as he fell to the floor.

"Allright Allright, I'm up!" Harry reached for his glasses and put them on before looking up at Draco pouting slightly. Draco just laughed at his childishness before reaching out a hand to Harry. Harry hesitated at first, but then took his hand and let himself being dragged up to his feet by Draco.

"Hurry, or you'll miss breakfast." Draco went to the other side of the room to grab his wand and then turned back to Harry who had now taken of his T-shirt and was digging out his school-robes. Draco stared at Harry's naked back for a second before shaking his head slightly. "I'm gonna go, see you later" He said while walking to the door.

"Allright, yeah see you later" Harry said looking at Draco who he now noticed was already ready for the day in his own robes. "Thanks for waking me up, by the way!"

"You're welcome. Not gonna do it everyday though, so don't make it a habit" Draco smiled before walking out and closed the door behind him.

"Harry stared at the door for a few seconds, smiling himself, before getting back to getting ready.

The day went on well. After getting ready, Harry met Ron and Hermione outside and went for breakfast in the great hall with them. The day consisted of classes, lunch, more classes and than dinner. He and his friends were laughing and having fun at their table.

"So who did you end up sharing rooms with, Harry?" Neville suddenly asked. Harry had totally forgotten about that and hadn't told Hermione and Ron about it.

"What? You guys didn't end up sharing?" Ron asked turning to Harry. Hermione also turned to him. Both fearing Harry had ended up with Ginny after all. Ginny sat far away from them with other seventh-year students so they dared to ask out loud.

"But who are you sharing with then Harry? Don't tell me it's Ginny?" Hermione asked, the last part being asked in a lower voice.

"No not Ginny." Harry said making his friends relax for a bit. "Malfoy".

His friends eyes widened comically at this.

"WHAT?" Hermione, Ron and Neville said together.

"It's okay!" Harry said. "Really! He's fine with it, and he is actually being friendly to me."

"Really?" Hermione was surprised. "But Harry... Are _you_okay with it?"

"Yeah... I mean, it's not like were stuck in there 24/7. We're just sleeping and waking up in the same room." Harry didn't mention anything about him waking up from a bad dream and that he and Draco were slightly opening up to each-other, or about Draco thanking Harry and all the rest. For now he just wanted to assure his friends it wasn't so bad sharing a room with the person that had made their life hell before the war.

"Allright... but if he does or say anything, come to us Harry." Hermione then said before returning to her meal.

"I will" Harry smiled.

Later, when Harry and his friends got back to their dorm, Harry went to his room, telling Hermione and Ron he was tired, which he was. He took a long hot shower and then relaxed on the bed with a random book. He looked over at the watch on Draco's side of the bed. 8 pm. Harry closed his eyes, figured he could take a power-nap.

Draco and Blaise were discussing something random in the dorm, comfy in the couch, when Pansy came in through the entrance.

"You GUYS! Stop leaving me alone all the time! I've been looking everywhere for you." Then she sat right in the middle of them and looked with sparkly eyes at Draco. "Hey Dray" She smiled.

Draco just leaned away from her. "Uh... hey. I was just gonna go. Tired." he simply said standing up, briefly giving Blaise an apologetic look before walking off to his room. He didn't have the energy for Pansy. He sure felt sorry for Blaise. He got in the room and noticed almost instant that a certain dark-haired boy was sleeping on the bed. He closed the door carefully behind him, then silently changed his clothes to a long-sleeved sweater and some comfy sweatpants. He sat on the bed, carefully not to wake Harry up. He leaned back and looked at the ceiling for a while. Some movements beside him caught his attention and he realised Harry was waking up. Harry blinked his eyes open only to find a blonde staring at him. He almost sat straight up at the surprise, then realised it was just Draco and relaxed again.

"God, you scared me" Harry said rubbing his eyes and stretching. Draco sniggered slightly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. Your expression was hilarious though" He smiled.

Harry smiled back.

"What time is it?" Harry asked wondering or how long he'd slept. Draco turned to his left to check the time.

" 9.30" He said.

"Ugh, I was only going to take a nap. What was a long nap" Harry yawned. "and I'm still tired."

"Then, go to sleep early today?" Draco suggested

"Wouldn't that be bothering you?" Harry asked.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired myself." Draco smiled and then got up and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Ten minutes or so passed before he came out again and now Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"brushed my teeth and stuff" Draco explained and got to his side of the bed.

Harry got up too do the same. After brushing his teeth and emptying his bladder he got out and pulled of his pants, leaving him in boxers and a t-shirt. He then went to turn of the light before getting in bed where Draco already was.

"Comfy?" Draco sniggered at Harry who was cuddling with his pillow and burying himself under the covers.

"m-hm..." Harry yawned.

"You love sleeping huh?" Draco said smiling at the black hair that stuck out from under the covers. Harry's head popped out from under and looked at Draco.

"Just not sleeping enough recently" Harry smiled back.

"How come?" Draco dropped his smile slightly.

"Stressed out I guess" Harry's smile also faded a bit.

Draco just nodded. Harry looked at Draco, closely for the first time. His face was relaxed and his lips looked soft. His grey eyes looked a bit concerned and his hair was pure white and looked like silk. Harry kind of envied Draco's hair. His own hair had always been a uncontrollable mess.

"Malfoy, can I... touch your hair?" Harry asked suddenly and Draco's eyes widened a bit.

"What?" He wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"Can I?" Harry asked again but without permission already reaching out to touch it.

"Hey-" Draco was cut off by Harry's hand running through his hair slowly, making Draco shiver at the feeling.

"wow... It's so soft!" Harry was amazed and kept playing with Draco's hair like he never wanted to stop. It was just so soft.

Draco felt Harry's hand playing with his hair, expecting him to stop at any second. But Harry didn't stop. It was like Draco's hair was hypnotising him. But then he suddenly stopped, realising what he was doing and expecting Draco to start yelling at him. He pulled away and looked at Draco. Surprisingly, Draco's face was soft and relaxed.

"err... Sorry" Harry nervously said.

"Huh?" Draco's dazed eyes were looking at Harry's now. "Why did you stop?"

"You want me too continue?" Harry looked more than surprised.

"Yeah."

Harry hesitated first, shocked at the fact that Draco wanted Harry to play with his hair. He reached out and touched it briefly before he started playing with again, more slowly this time. He watched Draco's eyes flutter shut. A small moan escaped his lips and Harry felt his face redden.

"I wish my hair was that soft... how do you do it?" Harry said in a low voice, wanting to keep talking to keep himself from freaking out.

"It's like that naturally" Draco said in his dazed state. "It's not that soft"

"With my hair, everyone else's hair is soft" Harry laughed, calming down a bit.

At that Draco opened his eyes and looked up, making Harry stop. He reached out slowly, making Harry hold his breath, and then softly touched Harry's hair. Draco sniggered.

"You're right. It's a mess" He pulled away his hand. Harry continued to play with his hair, making the blonde close his eyes again.

"You like this don't you" Harry laughed. "Me playing with your hair as if you were a child"

"Shut up, Potter" He laughed too. "You were the one wanting to touch it without my permission, so now your stuck"

Harry laughed softly. He continued to play with Draco's hair for long minutes before he realised Draco's breathing was getting heavier.

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered. No answer. He was asleep. Harry smiled and pulled his hand back before also closing his eyes and drifting off too sleep.

**End of chapter 2, please R&R!**


	3. The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling, who I truly admire!**

**Chapter 3: The storm**

Harry and Draco woke up at Draco's alarm the next morning. They both stayed in bed though, trying to fully wake up before getting up.

"Morning" Harry said in a sleepy voice.

"Morning" Draco replied before turning in bed to face Harry.

Harry suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Your hair" Harry kept laughing.

"What about my hair?" Draco couldn't stop himself from smiling when he heard Harry's laughter.

"It's a mess, go look in the mirror." Harry said still laughing when Draco got up from bed and went into the bathroom were there was a mirror on the wall.

Harry got up too and followed Draco inside the bathroom too laugh at him. Draco looked at himself and started laughing too.

"Oh God!" He laughed. His hair stood out in every direction making him look like a fury animal. "What did you do! you infected me with your messy-hair syndrome!"

Harry laughed hard at that. Draco laughed too. Harry wasn't used to the Draco laughing. Not that he'd never heard him laugh before, but they had never laughed together.

After calming down they both got ready for the day in a normal pace. Draco spent most time on his hair that morning.

"Well see you later" Harry said when they walked out of their room.

"Yeah" Draco smiled

* * *

><p>The day looked pretty much like the day before. Breakfast with their friends, classes, lunch, classes, dinner and back to the dorm. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat around the lit fireplace doing their homework for potions. Well at least Harry did. Hermione and Ron were whispering things to each-other and occasionally giggled. He smiled at his friends. Loving how they loved each-other. Suddenly the entrance portrait opened and in came Draco and Blaise. They were laughing about something. When they walked past the golden trio, Draco turned and gave a small smile to Harry. Harry smiled back before looking down at his homework again.<p>

"See you tomorrow then... " Harry heard Draco say.

"Yup, see ya" Blaise said and they both went in to their rooms.

After another 30 minutes, Harry had finished his studying and said his goodnights to his friends before taking off to his room. He got in, only to find a dripping wet blonde with only a towel around his waist. Harry felt himself blush. Wait, why was he blushing? He had no reason to blush! Harry thought, still blushing.

"Uh, Hi?" Draco said, wondering how long he was gonna stand there staring at him. Harry shook his head, feeling a bit embarrassed when realising he had been staring.

"Hey!" Harry said smiling slightly.

"Potter... are you blushing?" Draco asked amused.

"I am not!" Harry said turning away from Draco, walking to the opposite side of where Draco was standing to his stuff.

"Yes you are!" Draco followed behind Harry.

Harry suddenly felt hands on his arms, turning him around fast and now grey eyes were staring at green eyes. "You are!"

"Stop it!" Harry laughed. Draco held him stuck, water dripping everywhere. "You're wet! let me go!" Harry cried.

Draco laughed and let go of him. Hi walked back to where he had been standing before to get some clothes on.

"So why are you blushing, Potter?" He asked, making Harry's cheeks redden even more.

"No reason!...you just surprised me." Harry admitted.

"You're not used to naked skin, Potter?" Draco teased

"Sod off!" Harry laughed nervously. "I'm taking a shower." Harry said before walking into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He leaned against the door and exhaled, trying to calm down. Why was he reacting this way to Draco? Him of all people. Draco wasn't making it better by joking around like that.

Harry shook the thoughts out of his head. He got undressed and got in the shower. He stood under the water for a good while, feeling his aching muscles soften. He got out and dried off briefly before pulling on clean boxers and a pair of sweatpants that he'd brought in with him. When he got out of the bathroom, Draco was on the bed, fully dressed now in sweatpants and a v-neck, reading a book silently. He looked over to Harry when he heard the bathroom door open. Harry felt Draco's eyes scan his bare chest, and suddenly wanted to get back from before, not feeling nervous anymore.

"You find something interesting, Malfoy?" Harry said running a hand down his own chest down to his stomach. Draco looked up to Harry's face again and smiled. He put his book aside.

"Actually, I do" Draco said and then crawled over the bed to stand on his knees on Harry's side of the bed. Harry's face lit red. "Come closer and I'll show you what" Draco's voice was husky.

Harry couldn't believe Draco was turning this around. He slowly walked closer to Draco. He wasn't sure if Draco was joking around with him but he decided to play along. Draco's hands slowly reached out to Harry's stomach and Harry held his breath. Just as Draco's fingers were about to touch him he suddenly felt Draco grabbing him and pulling him down on the bed. Harry fell beside Draco and then felt hands tickling him.

"No!" He yelped and kicked with his arms and legs to make Draco stop. He laughed uncontrollably and his eyes watered.

Draco just laughed while holding him down. Suddenly he felt strong hands against him and he found himself on his back with Harry sitting on top of him.

"Payback-time!" Harry said before pulling Draco's shirt up and started to tickle him. Draco shrieked and tried to push Harry off, but his strength were gone as he felt himself getting tickled.

"STOP!" Draco laughed painfully.

Harry suddenly stopped. Draco looked up at Harry's. He had an amused expression on his face like he had completed a mission.

"You bastard" Draco said jokingly. "I shouldn't have let my guard down"

Harry let himself get pushed off of Draco and they both sat side by side, trying to regain their breaths, smiling at each-other. Harry blushed when he thought about how he'd ended up on the bed. He was still topless and his hair was wet. He felt strange, playing around and talking naturally with Draco like this. It didn't feel like this when he were with his other friends. He felt warm and happier than usual around Draco now. It was crazy, considering that they couldn't stand each-other before. Harry knew he was gay, he realised that after Ginny, so falling for Draco could happen. But was he really? His breathing quickened, feeling nervous again suddenly. He looked into Draco's grey eyes, trying to find something. But he was cut off by Draco's voice.

"What?" Draco smiled.

"Uh... nothing" Harry said, still looking into his eyes.

Draco stared back for awhile. His smile disappearing. Then he broke the eye-contact and started laughing.

"No staring-contest for me, Potter" He said before crawling back to his side of the bed, picking up his book to start reading again. Harry blushed a bit. Maybe he_ was_ falling for him. That fact scared him a bit. He couldn't fall for Draco Malfoy, right? Or could he...?

Harry took his glasses off before crawling under the covers. It was around 11 pm, and he was as usual extremely tired. But the true reasons to wanting to go to sleep was the new confusing thoughts in his head about a certain blonde. It was giving him a small headache.

Draco noticed Harry was about to sleep, so he finished the chapter in his book before putting it away. He turned the lights off and then crawled under the covers himself.

* * *

><p>A sudden thunder-sound brought Harry back from sleep. His eyes wide-open and looking around the dark room. He climbed out of bed and went out the door, leaving it open. He got to the first window he could find to just stand there watching out. There was a storm outside and the rain was coming down hard. Harry loved to watch storms, so he stood there staring.<p>

Draco woke up by the sound of thunder, sitting straight up. He then realised the door was open and that Harry wasn't in bed anymore. He got confused, hoping he wasn't having nightmares again. He got up to look for Harry, finding him outside their room looking out a window.

"What are you doing?" Draco said, making Harry aware of his presence.

"Hey" Harry smiled.

Draco walked up to stand beside him, looking at him before looking out the window.

"I love storms" Harry said with a low, soft voice.

"So you got up in the middle of the night to watch a storm?" Draco turned to Harry again.

"Yeah..." He didn't look away from the window for one second.

Draco noticed Harry was shivering.

"I thought you were having nightmares again" Draco said, making Harry look at him.

"I'm fine" he smiled. "I woke up from the thunder"

"I figured, cus' I did too." Draco smiled back. "Hey... you're gonna catch a cold if you stay here much longer. It's freezing cold in here."

Draco took Harry by his hand and dragged him with him back to their room. Harry blushed at the feeling of Draco's hand holding his. Draco closed the door behind them before turning back to Harry. He was surprised to find Harry was making a sad expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I want to watch the storm" Harry said pouting. Draco just started laughing softly.

"That's it?" He continued laughing "stop pouting and get back to bed, you can watch the next time there's a storm"

"Fine..." Harry said, but still not moving.

"Uh... Potter? Bed?" Draco tried to make Harry move so that he could get to bed himself.

"I'm cold" Harry said in a low voice.

"So, get back in bed and you'll get warm again" Draco tried to explain, but Harry still didn't move.

"Hold me" It almost came out as a whisper, loud enough for Draco to hear though.

There was a pause before Draco spoke up.

"Only if you promise to get back to bed" he said, surprising Harry. Harry hadn't been serious, but found himself happy when Draco didn't refuse.

"Promise" Harry said, looking down to hide his red cheeks.

There was a silent moment before Harry felt arms take him by his waist, pulling him forward. Draco held Harry softly against him and started to stroke his back to warm him. Harry felt himself tense at first, feeling awkward at the feeling of being held by Draco. But then he started to get warmer and he felt himself relax against Draco. Hi held Draco around the waist to keep himself close. Harry blushed even more now, really liking the body-contact. He never hugged people this way. Not that he even had anyone to hug that way. But was it okay to like it if it was with Draco? Harry didn't know, but he was to tired to care.

Draco was surprised by his own actions. Never in his life would he had thought he and Harry freaking Potter would stand like this, in the middle of the night, hugging! He had slowly started to get used to the fact of being friends with him, and now he was so comfortable around Harry he could even touch him. It was freaking him out a bit, but at the same time, he couldn't help but really liking it. It was exactly what he needed right now. New excitement.

"Can't believe we're actually hugging each-other" Harry said in a low voice against Draco's shoulder, as if reading his mind.

Draco blushed slightly when he heard Harry's voice so close to his ear. His body was so warm and it felt good holding him. Even though he was standing there, holding the boy who he'd been insulting and fighting for seven years, it felt like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Potter?"

"Hm?" Harry opened his eyes, not remembering when he'd shut them.

"I'm so sorry..."

Harry pushed himself back a bit to be able to look at Draco.

"For what?"

Draco looked down.

"For being such an ass these past seven years." He looked up to Harry's eyes again.

"It's okay, Draco. It's in the past." Harry smiled. "and besides, I wasn't very nice to you either"

Draco looked shocked for a moment. Harry noticed.

"What?"

"You called me Draco?" Harry realised that he had, and his smile dropped.

"I did."

"I like that" Draco smiled.

Harry smiled too. Then Draco pulled away from Harry and walked past him to get back in bed. He felt a bit nervous. He liked the contact a little bit too much and it was starting to freak him out. But then he saw Harry climb onto bed and under the covers. He felt a bit cold again, so he decided the body-contact weren't gonna hurt him. He moved closer to Harry slowly, Harry with his back facing him. When he was close enough he let his hand touch Harry's upper arm. Harry jumped at the touch at first but then realised it was Draco, so he relaxed again. Draco let his arm move down his arm and then to softly grab him by the waist. He hesitated then to see if Harry would pull away, but he didn't, so he pulled Harry against him. Draco's chest to Harry's back and they were now both embraced by warmth, slowly drifting back to a sleepy state.

Draco still felt a bit nervous, not used to all of it, but something in the back of his mind told him that it wasn't anything wrong with any of it. It was almost as if he wanted more of something. He couldn't figure out what. The mysterious feeling in his stomach he got whenever he was close to Harry had grown a lot in only one day.

The nervousness started to fade, and tiredness took over. Draco pushed all his thoughts away and thightened his hold around Harry's naked waist.

"I'm glad we became friends, Potter" Draco said in a low voice.

"Me too"

Then they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Harry woke up, Draco was no longer holding him from behind. Harry felt a bit disappointed, but when he turned to look if Draco was still in bed, he ended up being only a few inches away from Draco's face. He was still sleeping behind Harry, right beside him. Harry blushed at being so close to Draco. Then he remembered the previous events of the night. He blushed even more now. He couldn't believe they had hugged, and he couldn't believe Draco had called him his friend. He sat up slowly to look over Draco to check the time. 7 am. Many thoughts came flying into Harry's head. It overwhelmed him.<p>

"Draco?" Harry shook him by his shoulder and Draco slowly fluttered his eyes open.

"Hm?" Draco looked at Harry with sleepy eyes.

"It's time to get up. It's seven o' clock." Harry said before getting out of bed, leaving Draco alone in bed.

"No morning kiss, love?" Draco said jokingly. Harry just let out a nervous laughter.

"Seriously, get up or you'll be late."

Harry, went inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Draco got up after a while, and they both got ready for the day.

At breakfast Draco downed some eggs and coffee. He kept yawning until Blaise couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why so tired? You and Potter fighting all night?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco blushed at that, remembering the previous events of him and Harry doing anything but fighting. He was still not sure why it all had happened, and the fact that he had enjoyed every moment of it made him even more confused. But in the end, did it matter? What was so wrong about hugging the other boy, and why couldn't he enjoy it?

"No, just went to bed later than usual" Draco lied.

Blaise saw Draco was blushing a bit but decided not to question it.

On the other side of the great hall sat Harry with a dreamy look on his face. Hermione and Ron was staring at him.

"Harry, why aren't you eating?" Hermione asked, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Uh... not hungry"

"You look like you're in love or something, are you okay?" Ron was the one asking now.

"I'm fine" Harry smiled at his friends in attempt to get them to drop the subject.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at each-other shortly, shrugging, before continuing their meal.

The day went on as usual. After dinner, Harry excused himself from the company of his friends to take a walk outside.

He went to the lake and sat himself down on the ground. He thought about his new feelings for the blonde and about everything that had happened during the last few days. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next. He was truly starting to feel something for Draco. Something more than friendship. It felt so weird. That had been friends for only a few days. But then he realised they had actually known each-other for much longer. Was this a hate-turning-to-love-thing? Even if it was, Harry didn't even know if Draco was interested in guys. Maybe he was just being extremely friendly to Harry to make up for the previous years. Harry's thoughts kept wandering. He sighed and stood up. He didn't want to end up hurt. He was happy to at least be friends with Draco. Maybe it was to early to decide anything yet, Harry thought before walking back to the castle and through the corridors back to the dorms.

While back, he walked straight in to his room. Draco wasn't there so Harry decided to do some homework to get his mind of things.

**End of chapter 3, please R&R! :)**


	4. Racing heartbeats

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are based on the Harry Potter books, written by J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 4: Racing heartbeats**

Draco was in the library alone, studying for an upcoming test in History of Magic. It couldn't get more boring. After a while he gave up trying to learn anything. He was too tired and he couldn't concentrate. He grabbed his stuff and left. When he later walked in to his room, he found Harry by the desk sleeping on top of a book. Draco recognised it as the same book he himself had been reading in the library, understanding why the dark-haired boy was asleep. He walked up behind the chair Harry was in and shook him softly by his shoulders.

"Wha-?" Harry sat straight up. He turned around to find to person he had been thinking about all day. He stiffened a bit. "err... Hi."

"Hi" Draco smiled.

"When did you get back?" Harry looked confused.

"Just now, I was at the library." Draco held up his book that was identical to the one Harry had in front of him.

"God... I hate this! So boring!" Harry sighed, letting out some nervous air.

"I know." Draco dropped his book on the desk and turned to walk of to the bed. "tomorrow it's Saturday, so we got all weekend to study."

"Yeah." Harry sighed again, this time in a tired way, not liking to spend his weekend studying History of Magic. "Still... it's so boring."

"Still... you got to do it"

Harry chuckled. Draco sounded just like Hermione.

Harry and Draco spent the evening talking about random stuff; their days, friends, dreams, wishes, dislikings and so on. It had done good to both of them. All of their confused thoughts had disappeared. Harry was glad he and Draco still could be normal around each-other and that the hug hadn't changed anything between them. He was happy to get to know Draco better and he really enjoyed listening to Draco's voice as he talked about himself.

Draco wasn't as confused and tense anymore. Being normal around Harry felt... well, normal. Easy. He couldn't find any reason to stop himself to getting closer to the other. He was enjoying every minute with Harry. He never felt so excited around his other friends. With Harry, everything was more exciting and loaded. He could tell that they were forming a strong friendship, if possible, very fast. There were times Draco looked at Harry closely, causing himself to blush, and at times when they had accidently touched, his stomach had made flip-flops. Maybe it was something more than friendship?

When that question popped inside Draco's head, it didn't really bother him. So what if it was more than friendship? Actually, Draco liked that idea very much.

When Draco started reading one of his books, a few hours later, Harry had left the room to spent some time with Ron and Hermione. He lost at chess against Ron four times before he had went back to Draco who was by then still in bed, but not reading his book anymore. He was lying on his back staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, one leg crossed over the other. He didn't look up when Harry came in. Harry closed the door behind him and went to sit on the bed next to the blonde. The very gorgeous blonde, Harry thought.

"Potter?" Harry looked over. He was still staring at the ceiling.

"Harry"

"Huh?" he turned to look at Harry.

"You can call me Harry" Harry's eyes locked with Draco's. "I call you Draco now right? So you can call me by my first name too"

"Fine, Harry." He smiled. Something in Draco's head told him that Harry really wanted to be closer as friends, just as he himself wanted. He was glad.

"What happened to you and that Weasley-girl?

"Ginny, you mean?" Harry said, now also lying down, but instead he was on his side, facing Draco.

"Yeah, aren't you guys together or something?"

"We were for a while... But I dumped her" Harry simply said.

He wondered where Draco was going with this. Why was he so interested in Harry's current love-life? Was he...

"Why?" Draco interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"I realised she wasn't my type, I guess... Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering. So... what is your type then?" he asked curiously.

Harry tensed. Should he tell Draco? If this was leading to the that _something,_ it was a good thing to confess. But what if it wasn't? He suddenly became very nervous.

"Err..."

"What?

"Don't make fun of me for this..." Harry said in a low, shaky voice

"I won't!" Draco turned to his side. "I promise."

At that, Harry took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"My type is... I like... err..." Harry blushed deeply.

Draco didn't say a word for a moment. He just stared at Harry, who finally gave up hiding his big secret.

"I'm into guys..."

A pause.

"You're gay?" Draco's eyes widened a bit.

"Yeah"

Harry tried to look at anything but Draco. He was too scared to find out what his reaction would be.

"Does anyone else know?" Draco asked, moving slightly closer to be able to speak lower.

"No...only you do"

No one said a word. A very uncomfortable moment for Harry. Then Draco finally spoke up.

"I am too..."

Harry looked up, shooting a questioning, wide-eyed look at the blonde in front of him.

"I'm gay" Draco was the one blushing now.

"What? Really?" Harry sat up, making Draco sitting up too.

Had he really heard what he'd heard? Harry's heart raced.

"Think about it... have you ever seen me with a girl before?"

Harry took a moment to think.

"No."

"Exactly! Because I'm gay, and I've known for a long time"

Draco looked serious, so Harry believed him. He felt light-headed and almost forgot how to breath. He didn't show it, but he was happy. He had been worried about the fact if Draco was straight, because Harry's new found feelings for him didn't seem to go away. He had stopped fighting it though, not caring if he'd get hurt anymore. But then something hit him. Even if Draco was gay, it wouldn't mean he would automatically be interested in Harry. Harry couldn't think straight anymore.

"So... have you ever been with a guy?" Harry had so many new questions in his head now.

"No. You?"

"No"

There was a moment and they looked right into each-others eyes.

"Not even a kiss?" Harry spoke up again, suddenly curious about Draco's love life.

"No" he paused "If my father would've known I was into guys, he would've killed me, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore, right?" Draco smiled and looked down.

His father was dead. He'd got the kiss of death after the war. But Draco was fine, even after his fathers last actions in life, he still loved him.

"I wonder how it's like..." Harry said, making Draco look up again. "To kiss a guy, you know"

Draco was just about too speak up when he realised what Harry was saying and an idea struck him. He felt a bit unsure at first. Was it the right time to take things further? Maybe it wouldn't hurt.

"So why don't you find out?" Draco said in a low voice.

"What? But I don't know anyone who-"

"Harry." Draco cut him off and looked into his green eyes, hoping he would get the hint.

Harry didn't move though, he didn't know if Draco was playing around.

Draco slowly moved closer to Harry, leaning over him, their faces only inches from each-other. Hearts racing.

Harry held his breath, he wasn't able to move. Silver eyes were looking straight into his green ones, and he felt his face grow warmer. He felt paralysed. Harry gasped at the feeling of Draco's sweet breath hitting his face. Neither moved for a long moment, and then Harry couldn't take it anymore. He slowly leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Draco's. Both of them moaning at the new sensation. Draco started to kiss him back. He slowly parted his lips to gently suck on Harry's lower lip. Harry didn't pull away and Draco didn't hesitate, not able to stop himself anymore. He licked Harry's lips before he pushed his tongue inside Harry's mouth slowly. They both moaned when their tongues met, exploring each-others mouths in a very slow pace. Harry's hands found Draco's soft hair and pulled him closer into the kiss, his hands trembling a bit. The kiss grew into something they'd never experienced before. Lips touching, tongues licking, little moans escaping them. After a minutes, that felt like hours, they broke the kiss in lack of air, opening their eyes. They tried to regain their breaths as they were eyeing each-other intensively.

"Wow" Harry said when got his breath back.

"Yeah, wow" Draco agreed. Draco pulled away to lay down again, still close to Harry.

Harry turned to face Draco with a smile on his face.

"Did we just kiss?" Harry said with wide eyes.

"Yes we did" Draco sniggered. He felt a rush of joy and new excitement hit him.

"Can we do it again?" Harry almost whispered, as if feeling exactly what Draco was feeling.

"If you want to" Draco was amused by Harry's face-expression. There was a sparkle in his eyes.

"I really want to" Harry said before leaning in to press his lips against Draco's again.

They kissed just like before. Everything around them seemed to melt away and all that mattered was the kiss. Draco pulled back to catch his breath. His lips swollen and curved into a smile. Draco took Harry by the waist and pulled him close. Harry's snuggled his face into Draco's neck. They were both blushing madly. A few moments passed again and Harry then decided he wanted more. Draco suddenly felt Harry's mouth sucking the skin on his neck gently, and he let out a moan at the feeling.

Harry's tongue licked and sucked his neck for a good while before Draco realised he was getting really turned on by it, panicking a bit. Was he ready for this? Maybe this was going to fast.

"Harry... wait." Draco groaned. Harry stopped and leaned back a bit to look up at Draco.

Harry looked confused. "You want me to stop?"

"For now" Draco said making Harry's stomach drop a bit. Bet then Draco leaned in to kiss him softly.

Harry understood by then that Draco just wasn't ready for more than kissing at the moment. Maybe it was for the better. If they were going to be able to be like this with each-other, they needed to take things slow. But he still couldn't help but want to jump the blond right then and there.

They didn't move, not wanting to move away from the other.

"So who would've known this was going to happen" Draco laughed.

"Well, at least now I know what it's like to kiss a guy."

Draco laughed.

"I like this, Harry" Draco said, and Harry blushed.

"Me too." Harry truly hoped it wasn't to good to be true. He never expected the day to end like this. He never in his life thought about kissing Draco Malfoy, and here he was, in his arms falling in love with him. His heart ached for more.

Draco's thoughts were pretty similar to Harry's. Was it even possible that things like this could happen? Maybe it was meant to be. They were both a bit nervous given everything that had happened in only a few days. All they knew was that they were curious for more.

When night came, they finally decided to go to sleep and crawled under the covers together. Harry played with Draco's hair and Draco snuggled closer to Harry's chest. They both fell asleep like that.

* * *

><p>The next morning they woke up in each-others arms. They stiffened a bit at realisation. They pulled away a bit from each-other<p>

"Hey" Harry was the first one to speak.

"Hey" Draco replied.

Harry tried to read the silver eyes. There was a awkward feeling around them and neither moved nor said anything. Was Draco regretting everything? Harry truly hoped not, but there was something in Draco's face that scared him. Maybe they shouldn't have kissed after all. What if everything was ruined now? Harry tried to think straight. Draco _had_ kissed him back and he_ had_ been the one to make the first move. They were both gay. But maybe Draco only wanted to joke around after all and maybe he had noticed Harry hadn't. Had Harry scared him off?

"err... I'm gonna go take a shower"

Harry panicked when the silence became too much and took off, leaving Draco alone in bed.

What was going on here? Draco didn't know what to do. When Harry had looked at him, Draco had sensed panic in his eyes. He wanted to kiss Harry to show him he wasn't regretting anything, but just as he was about to, the other had quickly got out of bed and into the bathroom. Draco was confused.

He waited for Harry to come out. When he did, they awkwardly smiled at each-other before Draco moved past him to get inside the bathroom. He wanted to say something, but was to scared of what Harry would say. He didn't want to rush anything and decided to let Harry come to him when he was ready. After all, this all was new to both of them. They were both experiencing new things together. But Draco wanted more than that. He's feelings had grown so fast that he couldn't help but fall for the other. But what if Harry didn't feel the same way? What if Harry only wanted to experiment with his sexuality? Draco closed his eyes. Only a few days ago he had been perfectly stable, emotionally, and now he couldn't stop thinking about Harry freaking Potter. What was happening to him?

After freshening up, he got out to find the room empty. Harry had left.

Draco quickly got dressed and left to. Still very confused.

**End of chapter 4! R&R please :) And thank you all so much for all the positive response I've received! It really keeps me wanting to keep writing for you guys. It's as exciting for me as it is for you :D**


	5. No more regrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are based on the characters in the Harry Potter books, written by J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content between to guys. Don't like, don't read.**

**Chapter 5: No more regrets**

Draco was eating his dinner next to Blaise and Pansy in the great hall. Draco had been absent all day and his friends were starting to get worried.

"Draco? Are you okay?" Pansy's voice actually concerned.

"Pansy, you've been asking all day. I told you I'm fine!"

"But really mate, are you okay?" Blaise was the one asking now.

"Yes, Blaise, just having a bad day I guess."

Draco sighed. He they cared abut him, even Pansy. But how could he tell them that the reason for him being absent was because of the person he was sharing his room with. How could he possible tell them about him kissing Harry even about his sexuality. He had never dared to tell them before about him being gay. His emotions were driving him crazy. Harry had been avoiding him all day and he couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to know if everything was okay between them, but hadn't got the opportunity all day.

"I'm here for you mate, so if you want to talk just come to me" Blaise then said with his mouth full of food.

"Me too!" Pansy said, wanting to be on the same level as Blaise. "I'm here for you."

Draco looked up and smiled.

"Thanks guys"

* * *

><p>Harry had just finished studying for History of Magic in the library, where he'd been almost all day. It had taken longer than usual to get the stuff in his head given all the thoughts in his head. He sighed and stood up, stretching. He was heading out of the library when suddenly he bumped into someone that came out from between bookshelves. He was about to apologise when he recognised the person as Ginny Weasley.<p>

There was an awkward silence between them at first.

"Hi Ginny"

"Hi"

"How you doing?" Harry wanted to make the awkwardness go away.

"Fine I guess. How about you?" Her voice flat.

"Great"

There was a pause.

"Harry... you've always been bad at lying you know" Ginny studied his face.

"What? No really I'm fine!"

"Oh really?" Ginny smiled at Harry's attempt to lie again.

Harry shot her a tired look and sighed. He knew he couldn't hide things from the red-head. She could always sense when something was bothering Harry. He cursed at himself being so bad at hiding his emotions.

"Oh allright, fine! I'm just not having a good day"

"You know you can still talk to me Harry. Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends." Harry saw hurt in her eyes.

"I'm Sorry... I just... whenever I see you I feel bad. I broke your heart." Harry looked down, feeling guilt again.

"Yes you did, but I'm okay now. And you can talk to me." She then put a hand on Harry's shoulder and he looked up. His eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm not sure you want to hear this though."

"Try me." She said with a sure look on her face.

Harry hesitated before speaking up again.

"Fine, let's go somewhere more private."

With that, they walked further into the library. They found a section were no one was nearby and sat down in some chairs.

"So what's wrong, Harry?"

"Well... you know when we broke up and I told you that it was me and not you?"

Harry noticed a flash of hurt in Ginny's eyes. She nodded. He then continued.

"Well... It was because I... err... I realised some time before that, that I was... or I am... Gay."

Harry looked at Ginny, scared to see something in her face that he didn't want to see, but then she just straightened up a bit and her mouth hang a bit open.

"So... You're gay?" Ginny didn't seem disgusted.

"Yes... and now I err... I think I'm falling for someone."

Harry lowered his gaze for a moment. When Harry looked up again he found a smile on Ginny's face.

"But Harry, that's great! I'm happy for you" She kept smiling.

"You are?"

"Of course I am!"

"Thank you Ginny" Harry smiled back, happy that they were speaking again.

He knew he could talk to Hermione and Ron, but with Ginny it had always been different. She always made him feel better.

"So what is it then, that you are so worried about?" She then said, bringing Harry back to where he was going with this.

"The thing is... that person and I... we kissed. And now we're not speaking."

"You should talk to him, Harry. Nothing good comes out with hiding feelings."

"But-"

"Just do it! He is probably feeling the same way as you, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed you. Right?"

"Right."

Harry's head raced. I he did talk Draco, he would find out i the kiss was for real or only a matter of joking around. If Draco only was joking around it would hurt. Harry wanted it to be real. He had really fallen hard for the other. How could he have not? Draco was gorgeous, funny and really, really attractive. Harry had found it hard to not stare the blonde down at some points. The way he moved, the way he laughed, his voice and-

"So may I ask you who it is?" Ginny interrupted Harry's thoughts.

Harry's choked. Oh God. What would Ginny say if she knew who Harry had his crush on?

"Err..." He couldn't speak.

After a few moments of silence Ginny laughed.

"It's okay Harry. You don't have to tell me. But I really want to know at some point." She stood up, making Harry stand too. "I have to meet up Cho and Luna, so we'll talk later, okay?"

They both smiled. Just as Ginny started to walk away Harry called out to stop her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks Ginny. I really needed this." He smiled softly at his former girlfriend.

"It's nothing Harry, I'm here for you" She smiled back and then she was gone.

Harry didn't move for a while. He hoped that facing Draco again would not be awkward. He took a deep breath before heading out of the library and back to his common-room.

* * *

><p>The common-room was empty when Harry got there. He headed for the door that led to the room he and Draco shared. When he opened the door he found it empty. Just as he was about to relax himself, the bathroom door flung open and out came the blonde that he had been avoiding all day. Harry blushed at the sight. Draco was only in sweatpants, his hair was wet and his cheeks were flushed, probably from a hot shower.<p>

Draco had walked out of the bathroom only to stop dead in his heals when he saw Harry was in the middle of the room. He shivered a bit at the cold air that embraced his newly showered body.

"Hey..." Draco said in a low voice.

Their eyes were locked. Harry started to walk closer, making Draco hold his breath for a second. They were now standing right in front of each-other. Draco shivered again. Both from the chilliness in the room and from the intense look in Harry's eyes.

"You cold?" Harry's voice was trembling a bit.

Draco just nodded. He wanted to close the distance between them so badly. Then suddenly Harry's hands took Draco by his shoulders and pulled him forward into an embrace. Draco didn't hesitate and let his own hands circle around Harry's waist. He moaned at the warm feeling of Harry's body against him.

"Draco..."

Said boy opened his eyes and tensed slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret what we did last night?"

Draco pulled back a bit to be able to look at Harry who now held his breath.

"No. I... liked it." Draco's cheeks turned pink. "Do _you _regret it?"

Harry felt relieved and let himself breath again.

"No."

Draco's mouth turned into a soft smile. Both of them were starting to breath heavily.

"I'm not your sexual experiment then?"

Harry laughed, letting out some nervousness.

"God no. If I wanted to experiment I would have done it months ago when I first found out I was gay."

Draco just leaned forward again to hug the other. Harry felt Draco's breath against his neck.

"I'm sorry I left like that this morning. I panicked"

Draco laughed

"No kidding! "

Both of them laughed together softly.

"So... want to do it again?" Harry's voice was husky now.

"Are you asking for a kiss, Potter?" Draco teased.

Harry laughed again.

"Uh-huh"

Just as Draco was about to lean in and kiss him, they heard a knock on the door, making them both pull away from each-other as fast as possible.

"Draco?" Blaise was heard on the other side of the door.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to study or what?" Blaise shouted

"I'll be out in a minute!" Draco shouted back.

"Hurry up!"

They both heard Blaise walk away from the door and they both let out a relieved breath.

"That was close" Draco said before standing up to go and put a shirt on. "I'll be back"

Draco flashed a smile to Harry before leaving him alone in the room.

Harry sat down on the bed, calming down. A smile took form on his lips when he thought about the blonde. So Harry had panicked for nothing after all. He laughed at his own stupidity. A rush of happiness and new excitement running through him.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Draco excused himself from Blaise and Pansy who he had been studying with and walked back to the room.<p>

"Harry?"

He closed the door behind him. Harry was on the bed. He looked up and smiled at the blonde. Draco moved to the bed and climbed on top of it.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

As Harry was about to speak up, Draco moved so close Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

"Err... just thinking" Harry smiled.

"About what?" Draco's voice was husky.

Harry paused and smiled at the silver-eyed boy in front of him.

"About you"

Draco felt his cheeks burn slightly at Harry's words. He couldn't help but smile.

And then Harry leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the others lips. Draco's gasped, his heart almost stopping. The kiss had been loaded with joy and sweetness, making Draco almost pass out. He couldn't hold back anymore and pushed his own lips against Harry's this time. Harry moaned in return and the kiss then deepened. Tongues curiously meeting and small gasps escaping both of them. Draco's hand found Harry's waist and pulled him closer. When they broke the kiss for air, Harry pulled them up into sitting-position, pulling off Draco's shirt before attacking his neck. He licked and sucked the skin there, making Draco whimper for more. He moved on to Draco's collarbone, his chest and then stopped just above one of his nipples. He looked up briefly to lock eyes with Draco before closing his eyes and gently licked his nipple. Draco cried out from the jolts of pleasure Harry sent him with his tongue.

"Oh Merlin! Harry..."

Draco's heart was pounding in his chest and he felt his pants getting tighter and tighter until he couldn't handle it anymore. His hands grasped locks of Harry's messy, black hair and he moaned, his head thrown back. Harry was by now leaving trails of kisses down to his stomach. Then suddenly his lips and tongue left the blonde and Draco found Harry's face only inches away from his. Harry kissed him gently, at the same time pushing him back to lie on top of him. He broke the kiss for a moment to pull his own shirt off before crashing his lips at the blondes again. They both moaned at the feeling of skin to skin. Draco pushed his hips up, his hardness pressing against Harry's thigh.

Harry broke the kiss and then there was a moment where green eyes met silver. then Harry moved his body a bit further down, making both of their erections meet for the first time through the material of their pants. They both gasped.

"Oh god"

They both moved their hips together, their groins rubbing against each-other. The sounds of moans and heavy breathing filled the room.

"Please" Draco whimpered.

Harry knew what the blond beneath him needed, so he pulled away and grasped the hem of Draco's pants and pulled them off, together with the boxers. Harry's eyes found Draco's before he eyed the hardness before him. They both panted, Draco at suddenly feeling very naked and Harry at seeing the blonde completely undressed under him. He licked his own lips briefly before leaning down to place a kiss on the skin right over Draco's hard member. Draco groaned. Harry's hands were travelling up and down the others thighs. He then let his hand gently hold the hardness of his crush, slowly stroking it. Draco almost cried out in pleasure at the feeling.

It was a new feeling to Harry. He had never touched another guys cock, and it was actually pretty amazing. Just to give someone else pleasure like this was beyond arousing. He felt Draco's hips buck up slightly and decided he wanted to try something else. He wanted to taste the blonde. He slowly, slowly leaned in and snuck out his tongue to lick to tip of the hard member in his hand and his other hand holding Draco's hips down. Draco gasped and tried hard not to come right then and there. He wanted to feel more of Harry on him.

As if reading his mind, Harry took some of his cock into his mouth. Gently sucking. He could taste the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip of Draco's length. Harry took in even more and sucked a bit harder now. He bobbed his head in a slow pace that drove Draco crazy. Harry was loving this. He loved the taste of Draco and he loved the little sounds of pleasure that escaped the other.

"Harry, so close!" Draco's eyes were shut closed and he grasped the sheets beneath him in his hands.

Harry suddenly moaned, sending vibrations through Draco's member, and that was it for him. He threw his head back and moaned loudly before releasing himself into ecstasy. Harry was first surprised by the cum suddenly shooting out of Draco's shaft and into his mouth, but then he started swallowing until Draco didn't move anymore. Harry let his member slip from his mouth and he licked his lips. He looked up at Draco. He was panting hard and he was looking at Harry with hazy eyes.

"Are you sure you've never done anything with another guy before?" Draco panted.

Harry nodded.

"Didn't seem like it... that was just... wow" Draco couldn't find any words.

Harry moved to lie down next to Draco, letting his arm circle him by the waist. Draco, who had now regained his breath was now yawning instead. His eyes were suddenly heavy.

"Sleep." Harry's voice was husky, and he was watching Draco's every move.

"But what about you?" Draco snuggled closer.

Harry pulled the covers over them and started playing with Draco's hair, knowing he enjoyed it.

"Sleep. I'm fine" Harry kissed the blonde on the lips softly before turning around to reach for his wand that was lying there. Turning the lights of with a flick of his wand, he then went back to play with the blonde hair.

Draco snuggled into Harry's naked chest and moaned softly.

"'Night" Draco said sleepily.

"Goodnight"

Harry closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. He couldn't wait to wake up and to do more stuff with the person that was now sleeping heavily in his arms. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**End of chapter! This was hard to write, but I'm really happy with it. I took all day to write this, even after giving loads of blood-samples at the hospital, UGH! I hate needles :( Anyway, hope you guys liked this! R&R!**


	6. Falling for you

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are based on the characters of the Harry Potter books, written by J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 6: Falling for you**

Harry was woken up by a soft kiss on his forehead. When he opened his eyes he found silver-grey eyes staring at him intensely.

"Hey" Harry said with a sleepy hoarse voice and smiled.

Harry suddenly felt a hand on his lower abs, sliding downwards.

"Wha-"

"Hush" Draco was moving closer.

Harry was then pushed into lying on his back. Draco moved to sit between Harry's bent legs before he grabbed the hem of the others pants and slowly pulled them of. Harry's cheeks were turning pink. Then he felt his boxers being removed to and he was completely naked beneath Draco. Said blonde was staring at his half member for a moment. He then slid his hands from Harry's thighs upwards slowly. So slow Harry almost fainted from the sudden excitement.

"Oh god"

Harry's breathing was fastening and he felt his own pulse racing. When Draco was only inches away from his now full on erection he held his breath. Shockingly, instead of hands, he felt a wet kiss being placed on the tip of his cock and he couldn't stop himself from moaning at the sudden pleasure.

Draco carefully let his tongue out to get a taste of the cock in front of him. It was a weird feeling, but he liked it.

"Draco... please" Harry pleaded.

With that Draco decided to tease some more. He let his tongue out again and slowly, slowly liked a wet line from the base to the slit of Harry's throbbing cock. Harry writhed and moaned under him and he had to hold him down by his sides to keep him still. Draco then twirled his tongue around the tip slowly before taking it in his mouth. He heard Harry moan out loud. He started a pace and was soon giving a very slow-paced, wet blow-job. He was sucking in more inches by every minute and soon he could take in almost all of Harry's length.

Harry's was moaning and crying out for more, the slow pace was driving him crazy. He let his hand find Draco's head, running his hand through the soft blonde hair. Draco then did something that made Harry whine. He let Harry slip put from his mouth, the warm wetness leaving Harry panting.

Draco was shot a pleading look. He the licked his own palm a few times, making Harry watch eagerly, and then gently grabbed Harry's cock in his hand and started to bob his hand up and down in a fast pace. Harry moaned out at the new sensation and pressure around him. The pace fastened by every minute and soon Harry was about to explode.

Harry tried to warn Draco, but all that came out was a gasp and then Harry was seeing stars.

Harry came hard, and Draco was shocked by the shot of cum that hit face. He felt Harry soften in his hand and let go before looking up at the other. Draco smiled at the satisfaction that was spread all over Harry's face. Mission complete, he thought. He had wanted to repay Harry for the mind-blowing orgasm he had got the night before.

When Harry go his breath back, he slowly sat up and glared happily at the blonde in front if him.

"Where did that come from" He asked wide-eyed, still panting.

Draco just smiled. Harry was just about to lean in to kiss the blonde when he noticed the mess he'd made on the others face. Harry's seed was spread all over Draco's face and hair.

"Look what you made me do" Harry laughed, his cheeks turning slightly pink again.

Draco licked his lips, tasting the saltiness. Harry blushed even more at that.

"That was amazing."

"Glad you liked it" Draco grinned happily.

"Oh, I liked it Allright!" Harry grinned back, his eyes still wide.

"Good. Now..." Draco dragged Harry by his arms and got them both out of bed. "shower."

Harry happily followed Draco into the bathroom. Both, already naked, got into the shower. Draco turned it on and both of them moaned at the feeling of the hot water hitting them.

Harry grabbed Draco by the waist and pulled him into a hug. It was passionate and soothing. Both of them had their eyes closed and nuzzled against each-other. When they pulled away, Harry grabbed a shampoo-bottle that was nearby and squeezed out some on the top of Draco's head. He massaged it into the hair, making the Draco close his eyes in relaxation. After washing all of the shampoo out, Harry turned Draco around, making his back face him.

"Hand me the soap"

Draco did as he was asked and soon felt soap-covered hands on his back. Harry handed the bottle back to Draco who squirted out some in his hands. He turned to face Harry and then they were both soaping up each-other. After rinsing of they stayed under the water, again embracing each-other. Harry leaned in to place a soft, wet kiss on Draco's lips. A small smile was shot at Harry before they got caught into a passionate kiss, more slow than ever before. It was an exploring, soothing kiss that they both needed, like to ensure them both that everything was real.

When they pulled away for air, Harry shot Draco the warmest look he could.

Draco shivered at the intense look he was given.

"What?" He smiled.

"I... I am really starting to like you." Harry almost whispered.

Draco suddenly felt very warm inside and it was almost as he wanted to cry, but he didn't. Instead he leaned forward and kissed Harry again.

"Me too" he whispered, sending a rush of joy through Harry.

* * *

><p>After drying of and getting dressed they headed out of their room to find their friends. They shot a smile at each-other before quietly walking into opposite directions. Harry to the unlit fireplace where he spotted Hermione and Ron who was playing wizards chess, Draco to Blaise and Pansy's room.<p>

"Morning guys" Harry greeted his friends.

"Morning? It's bloody twelve o' clock! Where have you been Harry? I'm starving!"

"Err... we had to take turns showering," Harry lied

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Come on you two!"

The three of them walked of and headed to the great hall for some breakfast/lunch.

After the meal, they were still in their seats, talking about whatever crossed their minds.

"...and Ron wouldn't stop snoring, so I barely got any sleep last nigh."

Harry laughed. Ron defended himself.

"I do not snore!"

"Yes you do! Very loudly as a matter of fact!"

"Ron, I'm sorry to break it to you... but you do snore." Harry said, still laughing.

"Do you believe me now? Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron who was now looking convinced. He shut his mouth, giving up on defending himself.

"So Harry... How's it going with Malfoy?

Harry was shocked at the mention of the blonde at first, but then remembered that they didn't know anything about their current status. He suddenly felt guilty instead. His two best friends didn't know. He used to tell them everything. He looked at them, realising they were waiting for an answer. He looked down again, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Just fine. We're actually becoming friends." very close friends. "We're getting to know each-other..." even saw each-other naked "and he really has changed!" and I really, really like him.

Harry left the other parts out. As much as he wanted to say them, he couldn't. Not yet.

"Well that's great" Hermione smiled "I hope he's going to stay that way"

"Yeah" Ron agreed.

"As much as I hate him for the past, I really want to leave everything behind and start over" Hermione continued.

At this, Harry had a huge smile on his face. Sometimes he forgot how good friends he had.

* * *

><p>When the trio returned to their common-room, a certain blonde was sitting in one of the armchairs by the now lit fireplace, talking to Blaise.<p>

Draco and Harry locked eyes briefly. Sending each-other smiles.

"What are you smiling at?" Blaise turned a questioning look in Harry's direction. "Draco... why are you smiling at him?"

Draco looked back at Blaise.

"err... We're kind of friends now. Forgot to tell you"

Harry couldn't help but smile. Happy that Draco stated him as his friend in front of everybody in the room, including Pansy who was in that moment coming out of her room.

"What?" She asked surprised "Really?"

"Well, yeah. We kinda of got to know each-other, and I realised he's not that bad after all."

"Wow" that was Hermione speaking up now. "You're right, he really has changed Harry!"

Ron looked just as surprised by Draco's words as Hermione. Harry just rolled his eyes.

Harry then pushed his friends forward and minutes later, all six of them were gathered around the fireplace, Harry seated next to Draco. Ron and Hermione next to him, and Pansy next to Blaise.

There was an awkward silence at first before Hermione spoke up.

"So... Harry says you've changed for the better, Malfoy. Why now?"

"Well... haven't the war changed us all Hermione?" Harry stated.

"Well yeah, but..."

"Granger" Draco cut her off and surprised her with a smile. "Look, I'm really sorry for everything I did all those years. I really am. I don't expect you to forgive me."

There was a pause before Hermione could process what Draco just had said.

"Malfoy, there were times I really wanted to kill you. I hated you. But It's in the past. I trust Harry when he says you've changed, so... I forgive you." She smiled.

Draco was speechless. Harry wanted to jump up and hug her.

Several moments past before Draco spoke up again.

"You too Weasley, sorry."

"It's fine. But I'll always see you as ferret-boy" Ron jokingly said.

"Well that's Allright, _Weasel_" Draco joked too.

Harry wanted to hug Draco so badly now. He was so glad his friends had gotten to accept their friendship.

"Potter! Who is this and what have you done to my friend!" Blaise suddenly shouted, bringing all attention on him.

He had been totally forgotten for a moment. His eyes were huge and his mouth hang open.

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the confused and horrified expression of his.

* * *

><p>Several hours later they were all back in the great hall, this time for dinner. They sat at their usual tables.<p>

Before, Blaise and Pansy had finally accepted the thought of Draco and Harry being friends and they had all been starting to get to know each-other better. Both Draco and Harry was secretly enjoying every moment next to each-other. It felt strange but good to be friends in public. It would take a while to get used to for the others, but for them it was already done. As much as they had wanted to run of to their room and snog like crazy, time for dinner had come and now here they were. Staring at each-other from across the hall from time to time.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Draco?" Pansy asked

"Yeah, when did you become such a nice, sensitive person? I can practically see the halo over your head already" Blaise laughed. He loved to tease the blonde.

"Sod off Blaise! I'm still me."

"Since when does Malfoy's apologise?" Blaise kept laughing.

"Since now. And I expect you'll be nice to them. Potter saved me after the war, remember?"

"Calm down, Drake. I was just joking. I really don't mind you being friends with him"

"I don't either, just don't understand why you didn't tell us sooner" Pansy spoke up again.

"Because you nag too much" Blaise and Draco broke out in laughter.

"Hey!" Pansy pouted.

They kept laughing at her until she threw some peas at them.

They finished their dinner silently.

After dinner and back in the common-room, Draco excused himself, claiming he was tired. He went to his room to wait for Harry. He didn't have to wait long, because several minutes later Harry walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Draco was by then sitting on the bed. Harry climbed up next to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"We're really getting serious here, right?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Yeah" Harry pulled the blonde into a soothing hug.

Draco inhaled the scent of Harry and closed his eyes.

"It's been a hell of a week" Draco then said.

"The best week of my life"

Harry pulled Draco closer. None of them ever wanting to let go of that moment. The moment where they had completely fallen for each-other

**End of chapter! R&R! And now it's 4 in the morning where I live... *crawling to bed*.**


	7. Your touch

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are based on the characters of the Harry Potter books, written by J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 7: Your touch**

Later that evening, Draco and Harry still hadn't left their room and was by now cuddled up against each-other in bed.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"I've thought about something..." A pause. "for how long have you liked me?"

"Where is this coming from?" Draco sniggered

Harry then straightened up a bit and gently took the others hand in his, making Draco blush.

"I'm curious." Harry looked into the silvery eyes of Draco's.

"Well... I guess it started last year"

"Last year?" Harry was sitting up now, surprised.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand.

"During the war... I was scared. When you was brought to the manor by those snatchers..."

Harry moved closer, wanting to hear every word.

"What?"

"I instantly knew it was you. I know I always ruined everything for you, but that time I wanted to help you. I was so scared. I thought they were going to kill you"

Draco's voice was trembling a bit and he broke the eye contact for a moment.

Harry stroked the back of Draco's hand with his thumb to calm him down.

"After that day... I couldn't stop thinking about you. I didn't realise I was worried until you defeated... you-know-who."

Draco still couldn't stand the name of the dark lord.

"I was so relieved when everything was over. And when I saw you that day in court, I couldn't help but be grateful to all you did for us. For me"

"Draco"

"Without you, my life would be over. You gave me a second chance, even after all those years."

Then suddenly something happened that surprised them both. Draco's eyes teared up, and a single tear streamed down his cheek. Harry didn't hesitate and pulled the other into a warm embrace, stroking his back. Harry was overwhelmed. He had no idea. He pulled back a bit and wiped the others tears away gently before placing a small kiss on the others lips.

"I'm so grateful for everything. Harry..."

Harry almost started to cry himself, but then he pulled Draco into a kiss again, this time the kiss was longer and more needy. Soon the kiss was intense and and tongues started to get involved. It was slow and passionate at first, but then it grew deeper and excitement filled them both. Draco placed one leg over Harry and straddled his lap. The broke for air and Harry's hands slid up from the the others chest and up to his neck before crashing their lips together again. Draco rolled his hips slightly and felt their half-hard members rub against each-other through the material of their pants, making them both moan at the sensation.

"Draco" Harry mumbled into the kiss.

Draco playfully sucked at Harry's lower lip before moving to Harry's jaw, his neck and then his ear. He sucked and placed wet kisses at Harry's skin, making the other pant loudly. Then Harry pushed Draco back a bit to pull of the others shirt quickly and then started to suck and nibble at the others chest. He sucked at one of Draco's nipples which made him whimper. He pulled back again to pull of his own shirt before turning back his attention to Draco, his neck this time.

What Harry did next, made Draco jump a bit. Harry's hands had slid down from the back of Draco to cup his arse in his hands, squeezing it. Draco's heart started to pound in his chest and Harry could sense he was stiffening a bit. He pulled back a bit to look at Draco's face. Said boy had a pink tint to his cheeks and his mouth was slightly open. Harry tried him out by squeezing again, making Draco's breath hitch.

"Do you... do you want to?" Harry asked hopefully.

Draco hesitated at first but when he saw the warm look in Harry's eyes he couldn't resist. He nodded.

Harry pulled him in for a small soft kiss before lifting them up and turning them around so that Draco was beneath him instead, Harry in between his legs. Draco's breathing was quickening, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. But when Harry pulled him into a slow kiss, he calmed down. The kiss grew more intense and then Harry's hands were pulling Draco's pants of. He made the blonde moan by licking a line from his navel and downwards. Just as he was getting close to the hem of his boxers, he pulled them of to and placed a wet kiss on the front of his hard member. Draco writhed and moaned. Harry then sucked the cock into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly. Draco let out a muffled moan.

Suddenly Draco felt Harry leave him. He looked up to the other only to find him sucking his own finger. Draco's eyes widened a bit at the sight, and then Harry let his finger slip from his own mouth before placing it on Draco's entrance. The blonde panted out, suddenly nervous again.

"Relax" Harry said in a low voice.

Draco took in a deep breath and relaxed a bit, and before he knew it, Harry's finger was pushed inside him, slowly. Draco winced a bit.

Harry waited for him to get used to his finger before pulling it out a bit before pushing it in again, watching Draco's face the whole time.

The pain slowly went away and Draco started to enjoy the finger that was inside him. Harry finger moved around a bit, stretching the him. He moaned at the feeling. It wasn't like anything he'd felt before, but as it felt a bit weird, it also felt really good. Then he felt a second finger get pushed into him. This time it hurt more and Draco held his breath.

Harry moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them apart. He watched as the pain written on Draco's face disappeared before pulling out completely. Draco moaned at the fingers slipping out of him, leaving him to want to be filled again. He didn't have to wait long.

Harry reached for his wand that was next to him and turned around to cast a locking spell on the door and than a silencing spell around them before throwing it beside him and pulling of the rest of his own clothes.

Draco watched Harry lubricate himself with his saliva before position himself against Draco's entrance.

There was a moment were none of them moved.

"I've never done this before" Harry breathed.

"Me neither" Draco panted.

"It'll probably hurt, Draco"

"Just do it" Draco said, preparing himself mentally for the pain that was about to come.

Harry didn't hesitate. He grabbed Draco's hand in his before slowly, slowly pushing himself inside.

They both gasped. Draco at the pain and Harry at the tight hotness embracing his own member.

"Oh god!" Draco panted.

Harry was buried deep inside, not moving. He waited for Draco to get completely used by being filled by him.

After a few moments the pain drifted off, and the blonde was left by the feeling of only being filled by the other. He looked up at Harry and nodded.

Harry didn't wait a second and pulled out halfway slowly before thrusting in again. Draco gasped again, this time in pleasure. It felt really good. He felt Harry's hand squeeze his own and then they settled into a pace, Harry thrusting in and out of the blonde. They both moaned loudly. Draco enjoyed it even more with every thrust of Harry who now leaned closer to involve Draco in a heated kiss. They tongued each-other in time with every thrust.

Then suddenly Harry hit a spot that made Draco cry out in pleasure.

"Do that again!" Draco pleaded. Harry hit the same spot again, and again, and again.

Draco moaned violently and he saw stars before his eyes. He cried out each time Harry hit that spot and was soon lost in the sensation. Harry quickened the pace and Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist.

Moans, heavy breathings and loud whimpers filled the room and soon they were both close to the edge.

"Harry!" Draco panted loudly "I'm... close!"

"Come for me"

"Harry!"

"Oh god!"

That was it for both of them. A last thrust into Draco and they were both coming violently together. Draco came all over both of them and Harry deep inside Draco before collapsing on top of him.

They stayed like that for long moments before Harry moved to pull out from Draco, making both of them moan together at the feeling. Harry pulled Draco with him so that he was lying with the blonde nuzzled into his neck. He shifted a bit to be able to kiss Draco passionately. Moaning into the kiss. They were both still out of breath and the kiss didn't last long before they had to pull away for air, so instead they just locked eyes, emerald-green with silvery-grey.

A big smile appeared on Harry's face then.

"What?" Draco studied the amusement on Harry's face.

"Nothing. You're just cute."

"Potter! I am not! Malfoy's are not _cute_!" Draco tried, but the smile grew even wider on Harry's face.

"Oh, yes you are."

Draco just snorted, his cheeks turning pink.

"Come here." Harry motioned with his hand to make Draco come closer.

Draco did just so and soon they were all cuddled up together. They breathed heavily together, enjoying every second of the others presence.

"Uh... Harry?

"Yeah?"

"Did we... did we just?"

Harry sniggered.

"Yes we did"

There was a moment of silence again before Draco spoke up.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

A pause.

"You really never had sex before?"

"No" Harry blushed.

"You're good. Really, really good"

Harry felt his whole body warm up at Draco's words.

"If you don't stop talking that way I'm going to have do it again" Harry panted.

"Oh, I don't mind" Draco sniggered.

"Draco! I'm serious." Harry sniggered.

"Harry Potter! Am I turning you on?" Draco teased.

"Maybe"

Draco laughed, making Harry laugh too.

They didn't do anything else than evening though. All they did was cuddling until they fell asleep in each-others arms, both exhausted.

**End of chapter. R&R :) And once again, thank you all so much for all the positive response I've received!**


	8. Caught in heat

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are based on the characters of the Harry Potter books, written by J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 8: Caught in heat**

Harry and Draco woke up by the sound of knocking,

"HELLO? Are you guys awake?" It was Blaise.

Then instinctively moved apart just in case Blaise decided to barge in.

"Yeah" Harry was the one to respond. "Just now."

"HURRY! You'll be late. And Draco, me and Pansy are going for breakfast now, so see you later!"

"Okay!" Draco yelled, eyes closed, nuzzling closer to Harry.

"Draco... It's 8 am. We really are going to be late."

"Don't care. I wanna stay in bed all day" Draco whined.

Harry just sniggered.

"Fine, I'm getting up though."

As Harry got up Draco shot his eyes open and glared with troubled eyes at Harry.

"Well I'm not going to stay here if you're not!" Draco got up too.

And there they were, butt naked, messy hair and shivering at the cold air embracing them.

"Uh... Shower?" Harry finally spoke up after the previous nights events had rushed through his head.

Same thoughts must have filled Draco's head because he was now looking at the dry cum on his own stomach.

"Yeah." He agreed.

With that they took of for the bathroom to take a quick shower. When half-dressed, they got caught in the moment and were soon playing around. Groping and kissing each-other seemed to be what they were supposed to do until Harry suddenly remembered the time. He pulled fast away from Draco to continue dressing while yelling at Draco that they only had 10 minutes left to class. Draco panicked to and now they were both rushing back and forth in the room, trying to get ready in time. Just before they ran out the room they gave each-other a fast, intense kiss.

"See you later"

"Yeah!"

They separated in the corridor before running as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>At the time when dinner was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking back to their common-room.<p>

"Everything going well with Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes! It's going extremely well! We're getting along more than I thought was possible" Harry smiled. He wasn't making lies at least.

"I think it's really great! I never thought the day would come when Draco Malfoy would be nice to us. I mean... I'm still in shock after that apology of his. It's crazy that he actually has changed. I didn't think it was possible."

Hermione was smiling herself, making Harry's smile grow.

"I know what you mean" Harry said.

"I'm just happy he changed. I don't think I could take another year of his evil scams." Ron said.

"Yeah" Hermione agreed.

Harry's mind started to drift of a bit. He couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. It made him so happy that they had grown so close and that they actually were in a secret relationship. Harry really wanted to tell Ron and Hermione about it all, but he just didn't feel ready for it yet. He didn't know why he was so scared to tell them. Now that they were happy about their new-found friendship, they would probably be fine with Harry and Draco being together. Then Harry blushed. He and Draco had lost their virginity to each-other. Who would've known of all people it would be to him? And how would his friends react to that fact. All courage Harry had tried to gather to tell his friends about him and Draco, flew far away from him.

They had reached the entrance to their common-room.

"Phoenix and owls" Hermione said the password and they all stepped inside.

"Harry? A round of chess?" Ron challenged, but Harry had other things in mind.

"Ah... Sorry Ron. I'm gonna go study in my room for awhile."

"Oh allright... See you later"

Ron turned to ask Hermione, but she was already opening her book to study. Ron sighed before sitting down next to Hermione to study himself.

Harry had to fight the urge to run to his room. As he walked in, he, as expected, found Draco in there. Draco had probably been waiting for Harry and they almost attacked each-other.

"Hey!" Harry kissed the side of Draco's neck.

"Hey" Draco responded as he hugged Harry closer.

In a few seconds they were all over each-other, and some magic forces sent them to bed. Well not exactly, but neither could remember heading there. Just as little they could figure out if Draco was pulling them own at bed or if Harry had pushed them down. They were working fast and their clothes were already being pulled of. Draco reached down between their naked bodies to grab Harry's full-on member in his hand, lightly squeezing it, making Harry whimper. Harry took a hold of Draco's waist and turned them both around so that Harry was under Draco. They rolled their hips together and their breathings were starting to speed up.

"Harry... inside... now!" Draco panted top of Harry.

Harry didn't hesitate. He lubricated himself a bit before sitting up a bit, with Draco still straddling him, before positioning himself at the others entrance. He slowly pushed himself inside, and both of them whimpered and gasped. Harry didn't need to wait this time before starting to thrust in and out of the blonde on top of him, and he grabbed Draco by the waist and pulled him closer. He moaned into Draco chest, kissing the skin there. He let his hands squeeze Draco's arse.

It all drove the blonde insane, he was letting out muffled moans as Harry hit that special little spot inside of him. He grabbed a hold of Harry's dark hair as he sucked on one of Draco's nipples. Harry's thrusts began to come faster and harder. Draco cried out as Harry slammed into him. They broke out in sweat and both of them was moaning loudly. None of them could hold back anymore, Draco was on the edge of screaming out in pleasure while Harry couldn't stop himself from exploring every part of Draco's body with his hands.

At some point Harry reached Draco's throbbing member and he started to jerk him of in time of every thrust of his. It all became to much for Draco and he let out a long, needy moan. Pre-cum was leaking from the tip of his cock and Harry's thumb went right over the slit and down the shaft. Draco gasped. Harry could feel Draco tightening around his member and he moaned at the hot tightness. It was all so good, so heated and so intense that neither of them noticed the knocking and the door, nor the person that stood behind it when the door slowly opened.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL...!"

Blaise stood gaping at the scene in front of him. Draco and Harry pulled away as fast as they could, throwing the covers over them in panic.

"What is going on? Why are you yelling Zabini?"

Harry recognised the voice as Hermione's and soon she was beside Blaise, staring at Harry and Draco in shock. They were only covered by their groins and down, and you could clearly see what had been going on by the flustered looks on their faces, swollen lips and messy hair.

"THAT is what is going on!" Blaise pointed with his finger, horror on his face.

"Oh my god..." Hermione stared.

"What?" The voice of Ron was then heard and Harry suddenly wanted to disappear.

"I can explain"

"WE can explain!" Draco corrected Harry.

Then they were suddenly feeling like they were trapped in a cage at the zoo, because now not only had Ron came to see what the yelling was all about, but even Ginny, Luna, Neville and a very horrified Pansy.

"What the hell?" Pansy shouted.

Ron was looking pale, his mouth hanging open in shock. Neville's face turning red and Luna only stared with a neutral weird look on her face.

"Would you guys PLEASE give us some privacy here!" Draco yelled, panicking at being displayed like this. "CLOSE THE DOOR!"

Hermione was the one pushing the others away, then turning to give Harry a shocked look before closing the door.

Draco and Harry both turned to each-other, shocked and now scared as hell. They had a lot of explaining to do to their friends. At that thought, Draco pulled the covers over his head to bury himself in the darkness, never wanting to come out.

"God..." Harry whispered.

It took long minutes to process everything for both of them. Both started to calm down a bit and Draco finally came out from under the covers, his cheeks pink.

"Well that was embarrassing..." Draco started, his eyes widening.

"How could we forget about locking the door!" Harry still had a terrified expression on his face.

Draco moved to nuzzle into Harry's neck. Harry tried to breath slower, but his heart was still racing.

"Draco... I think we gotta get out there and talk to them about what they just saw" Harry looked as he was about to scream.

"Yeah..." Draco pulled back a bit to look into Harry's eyes. "It's going to be weird though... I mean. We just told them we're friends, and only that was shocking them"

Harry was about to panic even more when he thought about again. Ginny knew that Harry had a crush on someone, a guy, and she had been totally fine with it. If she were, wouldn't Ron and Hermione be too?

"I think they'll be fine, come on." Harry started to get up but Draco's hand stopped him his arm.

"Uh... Harry."

"What's wrong? It's not that bad, right?" Harry asked, confused.

"It's not that!"

"What is it?"

Draco paused before he spoke up in almost a whisper.

"I'm still hard." Draco looked flushed.

"Oh..." Harry blushed. "You want me to...?"

"NO! I'm too nervous right now..." Draco took a deep breath. "Just give me a minute..."

Harry waited, he watched Draco close his eyes and breathing slowly. He few moments past before he opened his eyes again.

"Allright, I think I'm fine now. Let's go."

Harry didn't move though.

"Harry?"

He was grinning.

"What are you waiting for?"

"You're so cute!" Harry kissed Draco on the cheek, still having a huge grin on his face.

"Potter! I told you I'm NOT cute!" Draco cried.

"But you are!" Harry's eyes sparkled.

"Now I'm totally not hard anymore!" Draco cried

Harry laughed at that, bringing a smile upon Draco's face.

After calming down, they got dressed and was just about to walk out the door to their, probably, traumatised friends.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, and they both mentally prepared themselves for the coming storm before opening the door and walking out.

**End of chapter. R&R :) Sorry I'm taking longer than usual to update, but I've been a bit busy. Hope you all liked this chapter!**


	9. Meant to be

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are based on the characters of the Harry Potter books, written by J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 9: Explaining**

The first thing Harry and Draco wanted to do as they walked out of their room was to run right back inside and lock the door. Then, Harry spotted Ginny near the lit fireplace, smiling at him. Harry got his courage back and took Draco's hand in his. Draco shot Harry a nervous glance before they, together, walked further into the room.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to where the voice was coming and found himself looking at a wide-eyed Hermione with a very tense Ron beside her. He glanced over to the right to find Neville and Luna standing on the other side of the room.

"Uhm... let me explain." Harry began.

"What's going on Harry? Where you two really doing what I saw?" Hermione's cheeks turned a bit red as she remembered the scene in her head. "Oh God."

Harry was just about to open his mouth when he heard a high-pitched voice behind him.

"DRACO!" Pansy came out from her room with a very traumatised looking Blaise after her. "What in merlins name did I just see!"

"Oh my god..." Harry heard Draco whisper.

He squeezed Draco's hand slightly to keep him calm.

"Guys... calm down" Draco spoke up with a shaky voice.

"Calm down? HOW can I POSSIBLY calm down?" Pansy shouted back. "You and... HIM... are... fucking!"

"Oh my god" Ron's voice was heard behind Harry and Draco.

They both blushed violently at Pansy's statement.

There was an awkward silence hanging in the room.

"Yes. Yes we are" Draco said in a low voice and Pansy's eyes shot even wider if possible.

"Look... let us explain!" Harry then said, never letting go of Draco's hand.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione said, making Harry turn his head to look at her.

Guilt spread inside Harry and he gave her and Ron an apologetic look.

"I thought you guys were just friends?" Ron finally spoke up.

"We _are_ friends, but... I also really like him." Harry said back.

Draco then turned straight to Harry. Harry locked eyes with him and saw a soft smile creep up on the blondes face. His pale cheeks where flushed and his eyes was glistening. Harry got all warm and fuzzy inside suddenly and all worries seemed to fly away.

"I really do." Harry continues, now smiling himself. He completely forgot about the fact that all of his friends were watching them in shock.

"Draco?"

Blaise voice cut them both off and Draco looked over at his friend, brought back to reality. Harry's words had almost made him melt to the ground. He wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Draco... do you like him too?"

Blaise didn't seem so mad anymore. He had watched the moment between the two of them and had seen a spark of love in Draco's eyes that he couldn't deny.

"I do..." Draco said softly.

"You could've just told me" Blaise continued, a smile suddenly on his face.

"You're not mad?" Draco asked, now surprised.

"Why would I be? This explains a lot! Like why you never had a girlfriend. I didn't realise you swung that way"

"Me neither! WHY didn't you tell us?" Pansy's face was still in shock.

"Never found a good opportunity, I guess" Draco looked down, suddenly feeling very embarrassed by the whole situation.

"So you planned to wait until I walked in on you? Oh god..." The memory of what Blaise had saw when he'd stormed in the room earlier came back and he was now hiding his face behind his hands.

What happened next made everyone stare in Draco's direction. Draco started laughing, clutching his stomach, tears filling his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Pansy asked confused.

"Oh Merlin, Blaise!" Draco kept laughing. "You should've seen your face!"

Harry remembered Blaise's face and then, Draco laughing didn't seem so weird at all, so he began laughing too.

"I got to tell ya! It was quite funny!" Harry started, now laughing together with Draco.

"It's not funny!" Blaise cried. "It wasn't really what I expected to find when I opened the door" He blushed as the memory kept repeating itself in his head.

That only made Draco and Harry laugh harder, and by the time they calmed down, Blaise was smiling at them.

"You two are crazy!" Blaise smiled.

"Yeah we are" Harry smiled back before turning to his stunned friends behind him. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. I was just scarred"

"Scarred of what Harry? You know you can tell us anything" Hermione smiled.

"I know. I'm sorry." Harry smiled back.

"I'm actually kind of happy for you" she then said. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

Harry's smile grew wider now. He kept forgetting how good friends he had. With that in mind he glanced over at Ron.

"Mate?" Harry nervously began.

"It's okay, Harry, really! I don't mind. You said he's changed and... you guys seem happy together." Ron said.

"That means a lot, Ron." Harry smiled again.

He felt Draco's hand squeeze his and he turned to look at him. They locked eyes again, smiling at each-other.

"So does this mean we're officially boyfriends?" Draco said, grinning.

"I guess so" Harry winked.

Then they pulled each-other into a hug, snuggling into each-others necks.

"Oh geez, get a room!" Pansy shouted

"We did that, but it didn't work so well" Draco said back.

That broke everyone in the room into laughter.

"I can see that your happy, Harry. It always makes me happy to see true love."

The voice of Luna brought everyone's calm back, and Harry broke the hug with Draco and looked over to see Luna and Neville smiling at each-other.

"Me too, Luna" Harry said, seeing the love in there eyes that they had for each-other.

Then suddenly realisation hit Harry. True love. He looked back at Draco and blushed, feeling all fluttery inside when looking into his eyes. Draco was not smiling anymore, but his eyes told Harry that he also felt the moment. Everything had happened so fast that neither of them had realised it sooner. They had completely fallen for each-other now, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Like as if it was meant to be. With their friends acceptance and their feelings for each-other, everything felt more real than ever. They breathed heavily together. the world surrounding them seemed to melt away and all they wanted was for the moment to never go away. Just as they both was about go in to another hug, the sound of the entrance opening brought them back to reality.

Cho walked in, stopping dead in her tracks as she realised everyone was standing in the room and looking at her.

"Uhm... what's going on?" She looked horrified, completely unknown to everything.

Everyone broke out in laughter again as they saw the horrified look on her face.

"Oh nothing, just Harry and Draco confessing about their love for each-other" Blaise laughed.

"Blaise!" Draco blushed, grinning.

"Oh, come on Draco. Let's go." Harry said with a smile before taking him by his hand again and leading him back to their room.

"err... what?" Cho looked shocked.

"I'll explain to you" Ginny said as she made her way from the other side of the room to where Cho was standing.

Just as she passed Harry and Draco, she shot Harry a big smile and a low-voiced "happy for you".

Harry and Draco had just walked inside their room and closed the door before Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, did you know about this?"

"Well, yeah. Harry told me a few days ago. Not about the Malfoy-part though." She smiled.

Hermione smiled back.

Everyone started to get in motion again, getting back to studying, reading or whatever they did before the whole drama had broken out. All of them completely unknown to the fact that Draco and Harry was having a heated make-out session in their room. Their, now, locked room.

* * *

><p>"Harry"<p>

Draco's voice came out in a whisper against Harry's neck as he kissed and licked the skin right behind Harry's ear.

"I really, really like you too"

Harry gasped and pulled the blonde closer.

"Draco" He pleaded, wanting the other more than ever.

Without remembering how, they ended up in bed, stripped down to only boxers, hands exploring every inch of each-others bodies. The sound of wet kisses, moans and heavy-breathing started to fill the room. As Harry started to work Draco's underwear off of him, Draco reached for his wand to put a silencing-spell around them, not planning on getting caught again. When Harry's hand suddenly found Draco's new full-on hard member, Draco gasped and the wand dropped from his hand and rolled on to the floor.

"Harry!" Draco cried out in pleasure as Harry started stroking him.

After a few more moments, Harry's hand disappeard. He removed his own underwear before taking Draco by the waist and lifted him up to sit on top of him. His hands sliding from the blondes waist to his arse. He squeesed it gently before letting his fingers play with Draco's entrance. Draco rewarded him with load moans and pleading noises. When done stretching the other, he lifted him up a bit again, placing his own hard erection against the entrance. Before pushing in, he looked up to the other and let his one hand gently caress his cheek, placing a wet kiss on his lips. With that, he slowly pushed himself inside Draco, making both of them cry out. As Harry settled into a slow, passionate pace, Draco started whimpering, pleading for more. He grabbed the blonde by the waist again and then quickened the pace. Draco found that the position gave him the possibility to be in controll too, so he started to move his body together with Harry, rolling his hip in pace of every thrust.

"OhgodDraco!"

Harry started to thrust in harder and faster now, slamming against Draco's prostate. He could hear Draco cry out with every thrust, moaning his name over and over. He soon got very close to the edge.

"So close!" Harry managed to get out.

Draco suddenly felt a hand on his leaking, hard member, stroking it. A thumb slided over his wet slit and that was it for him. With a last thrust of Harry's and a slam against that oh-so-sensitive-spot inside him, Draco came, shaking violently in Harry's arms. At the same time, he could feel warm liquid spill inside as Harry cried out. He collapsed on top of Harry. They both panted loudly together.

After getting his breath back, Harry lifted the other to pull out, making Draco whimper at the feeling, before laying him down next to him. Harry took the blonde in his arms and Draco buried his face in Harry's neck.

Nothing were said in a few moments and only soft breathings were heard.

"Harry?" Draco looked up, only to find that his boyfriend was fast asleep, a small smile on his lips.

Draco smiled. His boyfriend. He softly placed a kiss on Harry's cheeks before laying his head back down. Exhausted, he drifted of to sleep too.

**End of chapter 9! R&R please! And I'm so, so sorry for the delay! I've been really busy these days. I'm about to move to another city, trying to get a job and all that stuff. Never thought that being an adult would be so stressful, lol. Hope you liked this!**


End file.
